Darkness of my soul
by Claidheamor
Summary: Petit OS sur le 10x22 "the prisoner" qui m'a profondément secoué, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. (/!\ SPOILER)


**Bon je suppose que tout le monde a été très secoué par le 10x22. J'ai moi-même pleuré ayant bel et bien cru que nous avions perdu définitivement notre cher Castiel et j'ai donc décidé de reécrire cet épisode en y ajoutant les pensées des personnages. J'espère que cette OS vous plaira et désolée d'avance pour ceux qui souhaitaient oublier (je vous signale que moi j'ai dû me le retaper pour avoir les paroles des personnages donc un peu de compassion!)**

Lorsque le coup de feu retentit et que la balle vint se loger dans le crâne du jeune Cyrus en un giclement de sang, Dean ne réagit même pas et garda son masque froid du tueur sanguinaire qu'il était devenu. Son doigt avait appuyé tout seul sur la détente comme poussé par une forcé invisible. Dean baissa son arme lentement, sans ciller devant le corps sans vie du jeune garçon qui s'étala sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait se sentir désolé, qu'il devait se dire « Non, ce n'est pas bien ». Mais son âme était si dure et glacée, pas même ébréchée par le meurtre de cet être innocent. En vérité il se sentait vide et ne ressentait plus rien, comme si il était mort à l'intérieur. Seule cette douleur brûlante et irritante sur son bras droit lui prouvait qu'il était bien en vie.

A son plus grand désarroi.

Il se sentait poisseux par le sang et pourtant il n'avait pas envie d'enlever cette couche chaude et crasseuse qui était le résultat de sa fureur meurtrière. Il avait une sensation étrange d'endormissement, il ne souhaitait plus que du calme.

Ce fut donc sans plus un regard vers ces corps sans vie, sans remords, qu'il se retourna avec la ferme attention de se coucher. Mais ce fut sans compter sur l'apparition de Castiel.

"Dean!"

Le Winchester se retourna et le regarda un instant. Il paraissait déconcerté, affolé, terrifié. Dean ne comprit pas toutes ces émotions qui transperçaient son visage, après tout il avait tué les coupables de la mort de Charlie et il en éprouvait d'ailleurs une délicieuse satisfaction. Alors pourquoi, ce regard ? Il devrait se réjouir lui aussi, pour Charlie. De toute façon il n'en avait rien à faire, il allait sortir avec, ou sans lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait?" souffla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Dean ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer à son tour dans les yeux. Castiel poussa un soupir et se dirigea à grandes enjambés vers le corps encore chaud du jeune garçon. Il se baissa et posa sa main sur son dos et ne décelant aucune trace de vie, il ferma les yeux avec désarroi.

"Tu l'as tué."

Dean détourna le regard d'un air désinvolte puis rangea son arme dans son pantalon.

"J'ai abattu un monstre, parce que c'est ce que je fais." Il marqua une pause puis continua d'une voix plus sombre, "Et je continuerai à le faire ça jusqu'à ce que..."

Castiel se releva pour lui couper la parole, les sourcils froncés.

"...Jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes le monstre."

Sa voix était sinistre, triste mais aussi furieuse. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas Dean, son Dean, mais le Dean portant la marque maudite. Il chercha son regard pour voir si il ne se trompait pas, pour qu'il lui dise qu'il ne l'avait pas tué de sang froid, mais lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux émeraudes semblant éteints et sombres, il comprit qu'il voyait malheureusement juste. Dean dû comprendre la signification de son regard car il poussa un soupir et dodelina un instant de la tête.

"Tu peux partir Cas'."

Dean n'avait pas besoin de se faire juger par son meilleur ami, enfin si il l'était encore. Il souhaitait partir et, pourquoi pas, ne plus jamais revenir. Il tourna donc les talons, avec la ferme intention de se diriger vers les escaliers mais Castiel l'arrêta.

"Non."

Puis il s'avança encore pour le rattraper.

"...Je ne peux pas parce que je suis ton ami." déclara-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Dean s'arrêta dans sa marche. Son ami? Comment osait-il se dire son ami après ce qu'il lui avait fait! Il sentit une rage sourde l'envahir et se retourna pour s'avancer vers lui.

"Vraiment?" siffla-t-il, "Alors laisse moi te demander quelque chose."

Il s'avança encore, si bien que Castiel pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et nerveux sur son visage. Il ressentait la colère qui montait en lui mais ne bougea pas.

"Tu trahis tous tes amis comme ça?" vociféra-t-il le regard fixe.

Castiel se sentit blessé par ses paroles mais comprenait sa colère. Cependant il devait se justifier, il n'avait pas fait cela pour se jouer de lui mais POUR lui.

"Sam et moi essayions de te guérir! Et c'est toujours le cas." répondit-il ne voulant pas flancher.

"C'est ça..."

De le guérir? Il n'était pas sérieux en disant cela. Ils avaient tué Charlie en essayant de "le guérir". Il n'appelait pas ça un sauvetage. Ils avaient tout fichu en l'air oui mais pire que tout ils pédalaient inutilement dans le vide tout en sachant très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le sauver. Et cette obstination avait coûté la vie à Charlie. Castiel sentit son ton dubitatif.

"Nous pouvons lire le Livre maintenant." déclara-t-il pour appuyer ses dires.

"Et alors quoi?" cracha-t-il, "Vous allez _peut-être_ trouver un sort qui pourra _peut-être_ m'enlever cette merde sur mon bras?"

Castiel détourna le regard un instant, conscient lui aussi que rien n'était sûr. Dean le remarqua et continua sur le même ton hargneux.

"Et même si vous y arrivez hein? Qu'est ce que ça va coûter?" il marqua une pause pour bien voir si il le regardait puis continua, "Parce que avec ce genre de magie...Il y a toujours un prix. Et ce prix, est trop souvent payé par le sang."

Puis il s'arrêta et le toisa. Voyant son regard déconfit il pinça les lèvres, conscient qu'il lui avait dit en face tout ce qu'il pensait également mais ne souhaitait pas avouer.

"Donc merci...Mais je vais bien."

Il tourna ensuite les talons mais Castiel l'arrêta une nouvelle fois en le prenant violemment par l'épaule.

"Non."

Il le contourna ensuite, sans le lâcher, pour se mettre en face de lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'il évite son regard, plus qu'il le fuit. Il fallait qu'il l'écoute, qu'il arrête de renoncer car ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux que en passant cette porte...Dean renonçait à son humanité.

"Non tu ne vas pas bien." Il serra un peu plus la prise sur son épaule, "Tu combattras peut-être la marque pendant des années, peut-être même des siècles comme Caïn l'a fait...Mais tu ne pourras pas te battre pour toujours."

Il planta ses pupilles bleues denim dans le sien pour voir si il comprenait puis continua sur un ton plus froid.

"Et quand tu craqueras...Et nous savons que tu craqueras...Sam et tous ceux que tu connais et aimes seront peut-être morts depuis longtemps..."

Son regard s'attrista et Dean plissa les yeux, sachant ce qui allait venir.

"Tous sauf moi."

A ces mots, Dean sentit son cœur se pincer pendant une fraction de secondes. Alors il détourna le regard, ne pouvant plus supporter celui de Castiel beaucoup trop douloureux.

"Je suis celui qui devra te regarder assassiner le monde!" Il serra sa prise sur son épaule le forçant à continuer de le regarder, "Alors même si il n'y a qu'une infime chance de te sauver...Je ne te laisserai pas sortir de cette pièce."

Cette fois la colère fit place à la tristesse et Dean se dégagea de la poigne de l'Ange.

"Tu crois que tu as le choix?"

"Je crois que la marque te change." rétorqua Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu as tort."

"Vraiment?" grinça-t-il d'un air sinistre, "Parce que _le_ Dean Winchester que je connais...N'aurais jamais, _jamais_...tué cet enfant." dit-il en lui montrant le corps étendu du jeune homme.

Dean lança un coup d'œil désinvolte à la dépouille avant d'esquisser un sourire cynique.

"Ouais, ben ce Dean a toujours été un con."

Puis il fit un pas pour avancer mais Castiel l'arrêta pour la énième fois.

"Dean...Je ne veux pas avoir à te blesser." souffla-t-il avec insistance.

Dean sentit sa colère monter d'un cran et s'infiltrer dans ses veines comme un poison vicieux. Il regarda la main qui l'arrêtait puis monta lentement son regard jusqu'au visage de Castiel avec une expression de joie mauvaise qui fit frissonner l'ange.

"Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème..." marmonna-t-il, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Castiel le regarda sans comprendre puis avant qu'il puisse réagir, Dean attrapa sa main pour lui retourner le bras, qui émit un craquement inquiétant puis lui envoya une gauche monumentale qui aurait assommer un humain en moins de deux. Sa force était monstrueuse mais Castiel était un Ange, il se releva donc immédiatement et lui attrapa l'épaule de son bras valide.

"Dean..."souffla-t-il, du sang lui coulant de la lèvre.

Il chercha son regard, essayant de le raisonner mais Dean ne sembla même pas le voir. Il ne l'écouta pas et lui assena un nouveau coup de poing avant de le frapper violemment dans le dos. Castiel se releva encore et bloqua le nouveau coup qu'il voulait lui envoyer, mais Dean, plus rapide, lui enfonça son poing dans le visage et il poussa un gémissement, sentant les os de son véhicule craquer sous le joug du coup. Dean attrapa alors son dos et lui donna deux coups de genoux dans l'estomac qui le firent hurler de douleur. Puis le Winchester poussa un grognement et attrapant son trench-coat, il l'envoya valser dans la pile de livre où il atterrit brusquement en poussant un râle.

Dean le regarda alors, se disant qu'il en avait eu assez et qu'il avait comprit. Il renifla et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'il entendit Castiel se relever.

"Dean." dit-il une nouvelle fois.

Dean décida de l'ignorer et continua à avancer ayant la ferme intention de s'en aller.

"Arrête."

Cette fois il s'arrêta, bouillonnant de rage. Il en avait assez de le voir se mettre en travers de son chemin, cette fois il allait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui, ce n'était plus son ami, il n'était plus rien. Il s'avança alors d'un pas furieux jusqu'à lui, qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes et lui assena une puissante droite qu'il encaissa pour l'entourer de ses bras. Dean grogna sachant pertinemment qu'il voulait faire comme la dernière fois lorsqu'il était un démon, pour pouvoir l'emprisonner. Mais cette fois...Il n'allait pas le laisser faire.

Il lui donna un brusque coup de tête dans le visage et Castiel lâcha involontairement sa prise en hurlant de douleur. Puis Dean lui donna un nouveau coup de genou dans le ventre avant de l'envoyer contre une table. Il savait qu'il retenait ses coups, Castiel était un ange et avait le pouvoir d'un claquement de doigt de le faire disparaitre de la surface du globe mais il savait aussi qu'il était la chose la plus précieuse pour lui et que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal consciemment. Il en profita donc et l'attrapa par le manteau pour lui cogner la tête contre la table. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Les craquements de son crâne résonnaient à ses oreilles mais il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait se débarrasser de lui.

Il le jeta sur le sol puis le retourna. Son visage était boursoufflé et en sang. Sa bouche crachait de l'hémoglobine comme un volcan de la lave. Il ne fit rien pour se soigner. Dean le regarda quelques instants puis vit sa lame d'ange sortir de sa poche.

C'était sa chance.

Une force qui n'était pas la sienne l'obligea à tendre le bras. Il la prit, la main quelques peu tremblantes et son regard passa de lui à son arme. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait frappé un homme qui avait été un jour son meilleur ami. Il se s sentit perdu et s'apprêtait à lâcher la lame mais une voix doucereuse dégoulinante de tentation lui chuchota " _Fais le..."_. Sa colère revint. Non. Il ne devait pas renoncer, il devait le faire. Il raffermit sa prise sur le manche et leva le bras tout en attrapant la cravate de Castiel pour le tenir. L'ange, l'œil vitreux, le regarda faire et lui attrapa la main, le regard suppliant.

"Dean..." murmura-t-il la voix rauque, "S'il te plaît..."

Il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas le blesser. C'était son humain, celui qu'il avait choisit de protéger. Même si il en avait le pouvoir, il ne le ferait pas. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Son regard implorant se planta dans celui de Dean et étrangement un souvenir flasha devant les yeux de ce dernier. Il se revit alors que Castiel, manipulé par Naomi, l'avait frappé comme lui-même venait de le faire avec l'ange et était devant lui, à genoux, complètement à sa merci et en sang. Castiel le regardait, le visage dur, l'esprit pourtant ailleurs et brandissant la lame qui devait le transpercer. Dean avait à ce moment là levé les yeux vers lui et avait tendu le bras.

 _"Cas'...J'ai besoin de toi Cas'..."_ lui avait-il dit de sa voix déformée par les coups.

Un combat s'était alors formé dans la tête de Castiel entre la partie manipulée par Naomi et l'autre souhaitant sauver l'humain qu'il aimait. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces et avait fini par reprendre le contrôle. Dean l'avait toujours admiré pour cet exploit et le remerciait de s'être battu pour lui.

Dean revint à la réalité et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas bougé. Il regarda sa main qui tremblait fortement puis regarda Castiel qui attendait toujours, terrifié devant la mort qui l'attendait. Dean déglutit avec difficulté.

Il ne pouvait pas le tuer.

Il était toujours aussi en colère mais il savait que la marque n'y était pas pour rien. Il l'avait dit lui-même, il voulait vivre avec la marque car essayer de la retirer était trop dangereux. Mais pour cela, il fallait déjà lutter pour ne pas qu'elle le domine. Il était furieux et se sentait trahis envers Castiel mais il ne voulait pas tuer l'une des rares personnes qu'il aimait et qui étaient encore en vie pour se battre pour lui.

Il poussa un grognement et dans un dernier élan de contrôle sur lui-même, il planta la lame dans le livre à côté de la tête de Castiel, qui sursauta à peine à cause de son état. Le souffle court, il se releva et tandis que l'Ange fixait avec défaitisme et tristesse la lame il lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait forte:

"Sam et toi...Restez loin de moi. La prochaine fois, je ne te raterai pas."

Puis il partit, son visage devenant aussi dur que de la pierre.

Le Dean qu'ils connaissaient n'était plus là.

Le Dean qu'ils connaissaient avait cessé d'exister.

Et seules restaient, les ténèbres de son âme.


End file.
